


Fuck My Knife

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Day One: Knife Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Blood, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro Fuckation 2K18, Shiro doesn't follow ABO Dynamics, Shiro wears pantyhouse, Shiro wears stockings, Trans Shiro (Voltron), shirosfuckationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro was too much of a tease sometimes. He knew it. Keith knew it. Even Team Voltron knew it. Too often had they had to suffer through Shiro's teasing plans until Keith was so riled up that he had to pull him back to a bedroom. Even with Keith staying with the Blade of Marmora, some things never changed.





	Fuck My Knife

**Author's Note:**

> i won't lie, this became self-indulgent as fuck in a matter of seconds. i feel no regrets. i actually like how this came out.

“If you’re not careful, I might actually cut you.”

Shiro whined and willed himself to be still. It was hard, though, when he had someone like Keith pressed against his body. Even with the blade of his knife running up his thigh, Shiro still squirmed. He could feel the cold of it through his stockings and he spread his legs wider, silently begging Keith to slip in between them.

His breath caught in his throat when Keith pressed the blade harder against him, just enough for Shiro to feel the bite of it. _“Keith…”_

Keith nibbled at his neck, sinking sharp fangs into tender flesh. “What’s the matter, _baby?_ Did that feel good?”

He sighed. _“Yes.”_

“Good. You deserve to feel good,” Keith muttered. He moved between Shiro’s thighs, slotting their hips together. He pressed himself _hard_ against his core and Shiro cried out to the ceiling. “I bet you’re soaking wet down there.”

 _Fuck,_ he was. Shiro had never been wetter for Keith. Since putting on the sheer stockings, he had been squeezing his thighs together, imagining his boyfriend between them, grinding their hips together until he cummed in his pants. It was his own devilish plan to get him riled up and horny, and it had _worked._ It worked better than any plan of Voltron’s that they ever had.

Keith dragging his knife across his thigh had Shiro arching his back and grinding his hips against his. “O-oh, shit…”

“Lay still,” Keith _growled_ it into his ear and Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “If you don’t behave, I might fuck you with my knife instead of my cock.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Shiro countered.

“A promise.”

Shiro bit his lip and pressed his head against the pillow. Keith pulled away from him until the back of Shiro’s knees were on his thighs. He twirled the knife in his hand, aware that gray eyes were following the movement. Shiro couldn’t stop watching the way the dim light caught on the blade. He chewed on his lip as Keith slowly brought the blade down between his legs.

The moment the tip pressed against the soaked crotch of his stockings, Shiro held his breath. Keith wasn’t watching what he was doing but there were no doubts about his skills with that blade. His blade cut through Shiro’s stockings, slicing it open and exposing his dripping hole to the cool air. Keith pulled further away and bit his lip, staring down at the mess that Shiro had made of his thighs. He always felt like he was under a microscope when Keith stared at him like that.

But with Keith’s eyes on him? Shiro felt like the luckiest man in the world.

“You’re filthy down here, Shiro,” Keith muttered under his breath.

“It’s…” Shiro licked his lips. “It’s your fault. You’re the one who-”

The words died in his throat when Keith stabbed his blade into the bed, dangerously close to Shiro’s swollen dick. His thighs trembled as he felt the sharp sides of Keith’s sleeping blade. If he wasn’t careful, he could cut himself terribly.

That was the beautiful danger of it, though. The danger only strengthened when Keith tilted the blade towards him, pressing the coolness against his swollen dick. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from grinding against it, panting Keith’s name like a chant.

“You’re going to get cut,” Keith commented.

“I don’t _care,”_ Shiro moaned, grinding himself harder against the knife. “It feels so _good.”_

“Does it?” Keith pulled the knife free from the bed, ignoring how Shiro cried and begged for him to put it back. He twirled the blade around, flicking Shiro’s slick in different directions. “You’ve been awfully bratty today. I don’t think you deserve to have your front hole played with.”

Shiro whimpered and tossed his head back. “You’re a fucking tease.”

He didn’t need to look at Keith to know that he was giving him a hard look. “This is coming from the man who purposefully wore shorts today?” Keith grabbed Shiro’s left thigh, digging unforgiven fingers into his muscles. “You were showing off your legs in these stockings like you weren’t _trying_ to tempt me.”

“That’s-”

Keith leaned closer, pressing his clothed hardness against his soaked dick, grinding down hard. He leaned forward and nipped at Shiro’s neck, leaving marks that would be dark purple by morning. “I wanted to pin you down on the war table and ravish you in front of everyone.” Keith nipped his neck harder. “I think Kolivan would have liked that. He keeps telling me how much he wanted to mate you as much as he wants to mate me.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was dripping with need, his hips grinding against Keith’s. He couldn’t take much more of this. If he didn’t have something of Keith’s inside him soon, he feared that he would lose his mind.

“Keith, _please.”_

“You really want me that badly, don’t you?” At Shiro’s desperate nod, he chuckled. Keith pulled away until he was further away from him. “Face down, ass up.”

Shiro berated himself for finishing the lyrics in his head. It certainly wasn’t wrong. More often than not, Shiro could find himself face down while Keith pounded into him from behind. Keith always said that he liked seeing his ass bounce against his hips and use his shoulders to support a harder fuck. Shiro didn’t care because it felt so fucking _good._

With a groan, Shiro turned until he was in Keith’s desired position. He felt even more exposed like this, his holes in plain view, his dick twitching from the cool air and desire.

Keith groaned, rubbing his ass appreciatively. “You look _really_ good like this.”

Shiro pressed back against Keith’s hands, wishing that he was pushing against his cock. _“Keith…”_

“Soon, baby. Soon.”

 _Fuck,_ he loved it when Keith called him that. Usually, Shiro would use that little pet name, but right now? Right here in their room behind closed doors? Keith could call him 'baby' and Shiro would become putty.

A shudder ran down Shiro’s spine as he felt a slick finger against his ass. He groaned as Keith slipped a finger inside him, curling as it pulled out. His ass hadn’t been played with for so long and he was hungry for it. He thrust back against Keith’s hand, riding his finger and begging him for more. He got his wish when Keith pushed a second finger into him, scissoring him open for his cock.

“You act like you’ve never been fucked before,” Keith commented. His third finger teased at Shiro’s ass, just the tip pushing in to edge him on. “That or you’re acting like a needy whore who needs cock now.”

“Both sounds about right,” Shiro moaned. A lewd sound escaped him when Keith finally pushed the third finger into him. _“Fuck,_ that’s good, Keith.”

“My cock will feel a lot better.”

Shiro groaned and looked over his shoulder. He met Keith’s smoldering gaze with one of his own, biting his lip. “Then put it to the test and fuck me.”

Keith groaned and removed his fingers. Shiro wiggled his hips and tried to still himself. He couldn’t help it, though. He was just so eager to be fucked already. For _hours_ Shiro had been waiting for this and he wanted it _now._

Keith’s slick cock pressed against his puckered hole and pushed in slowly, filling him up with ease. Shiro’s thighs quivered and he pushed back against him. He shuddered when Keith moaned above him. His hips ground against his, grinding his cock against velvet walls. Shiro had never had anyone else fill him up the way that Keith did. He loved it.

 _“Shit,_ you’re really tight back here,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “Has it really been that long?”

“Long enough.” He sighed and pressed back against him. _“Keith.”_

“I know, I know.”

Keith was a tease, though. He pulled out of Shiro slowly and pushed back in at the same pace. His cock pulled at Shiro’s walls, stroking him and edging him closer to bliss. It wasn’t enough, and it wouldn’t be enough for tonight. Shiro had been hungry for his cock for too long. He wouldn’t survive a pace like this without begging for more.

Reaching back, he dug his metal fingers into Keith’s wrists. Shiro could hardly form the words to beg him properly. This touch was a silent plea for Keith to fuck him harder and faster. He needed it _badly_ and the only words that fell from his lips were a string of whimpers.

“Use your words, Shiro. I know you can do it.”

He closed his eyes and buried his face into the bed. Shiro tried to formulate the words, but Keith rammed into him hard, forcing a choked sound to spill out. That was just a taste of what Keith could do to him and he knew this. All Shiro had to do was ask. All he had to do was put together a set of words that would have Keith pounding into him like he was just as desperate as him.

“Keith, _please!_ Fuck me like you mean it,” Shiro panted. He groaned and rolled his hips back against Keith’s, pulling his cock back in quicker. _“Please!”_

With a groan, Keith leaned forward and nibbled at Shiro’s neck. His teeth were sharp and Shiro whimpered with every bite. “Anything for my baby.”

Keith pulled out slowly, pulling back until just the tip was inside Shiro. A moment passed to build up anticipation. Shiro squirmed beneath Keith, waiting eagerly for what he had been wanting this whole time.

The force of Keith’s next thrust would have thrown his balance off if he wasn’t already face down. Keith pounded into Shiro, gripping his hips tightly. Shiro’s throat was sore as he cried out. His thighs shook, and he clawed at the bed to ground himself from the pleasure. It all felt so good and he needed more, more, _more._

Shiro brought a trembling hand between his legs to toy with his cock. He hissed from the contact, but it felt so good to roll it between his fingers and press down on it. He toyed with himself as Keith fucked into him, harder and faster with every thrust. With all of Keith’s teasing earlier, Shiro was at the threshold of pleasure, ready to step through and drown in what he was feeling.

Keith grabbed him by his hair, tilting his head back. “You’re not allowed to cum yet.”

He felt the whine at the back of his throat, chopped up and broken. _“Keith-”_

“Remove your hand, Shiro.”

He whimpered again, but he did as he was told. Shiro dropped his hand to the bed, bracing himself for Keith’s hard thrusts. He was so close to cumming and Keith ripped it away from him. That had only happened when Keith was feeling particularly sadistic and wanted to draw things out.

Right now, Keith was only focused on his own pleasure, using Shiro’s ass as his own personal cock sleeve. A tool for him to pleasure himself and nothing more.

And, _fuck,_ did Shiro love it when Keith got like this.

When Keith took over and let his instincts consume him, he always fucked Shiro like his life depended on it. He was filled with a primal need to fuck and fill Shiro up until his cum was spilling from every hole. _Those_ were the days that Shiro lived for. The days where he would be covered in Keith’s cum, his stomach feeling heavy with how much was in him. The days where Keith’s rut would take over and he would need to fuck his boyfriend until he was catatonic.

“You tightened up around me,” Keith said with a groan. “Speak to me, Shiro. What were you thinking about?”

Shiro whimpered and lowered his head, but Keith pulled it back again. The growl that Keith let out, demanding that he keep his head up, had a chill running up Shiro’s spine. “When’s your next rut…?”

Keith laughed. “Why? Are you ready to be a fuck toy again?”

“For you?” Shiro looked back at him, arching his back to thrust back against Keith’s hips. “Always.”

Keith’s entire body shuddered against him.

In one quick movement, he pinned Shiro’s head down to the bed and fucked into him faster. Crude words dropped from his lips, begging Keith to fuck him harder and faster. Their bodies rocked along the bed, the mattress squeaking from their efforts. The entire castle could hear them and Shiro wouldn’t care. He proudly wore the marks that Keith gave him, and he didn’t care what the others thought of them.

Keith groaned, and his hips faltered as he cummed deep into Shiro’s ass. He thrust a few more times into him, almost like he was trying to get his cum even deeper into him. Shiro sighed as he felt Keith’s body collapse on his own. Kisses were peppered on his shoulders as Keith came down from his high, sweat sticking them together.

But Shiro was still needy. He felt Keith’s cum heavy inside him, but he hadn’t cummed yet, pulled away from the very edge by Keith himself.

Shiro wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long. _“Keith…”_

“Hm?” Keith kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled against him. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Did he really dare to ask such a question? Shiro wiggled his hips, pushing back against him. “Think you’re gonna get me off anytime soon today?”

Keith propped his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he looked to be pouting. Shiro couldn’t help but think that he had some nerve to pout. He wasn’t the one who hadn’t cummed yet. “I guess you deserve to cum after you’ve been such a good boy.”

“You _guess?”_ Shiro didn’t get another chance to question Keith further. Keith pulled out of him slowly, careful to not disturb the pool of cum in his ass. Shiro was tossed onto his back and a firm hand gripped the back of his knee, pushing it to his chest. He was exposed like this and he clenched around nothing, trying hard to keep Keith’s cum inside him.

Keith groaned at his cum oozing out of Shiro’s ass. “You look good like this.”

Shiro growled and reached out to grip Keith’s wrists. “Don’t toy with me like this! Just…” he groaned, spreading his legs wider, _“do something.”_

“Oh, I will.” Keith picked his blade up from the side. He twirled it in his hand until his fingers wrapped around the sharp edges. In a flash, it transformed into its woken stage, now longer than what it previously was. He brought the pommel down to Shiro’s dick. Keith rubbed it against him, running the angled edge up and down Shiro’s slick opening.

Shiro tossed his head left and right, groaning with every teasing push into him. “Keith, what are you doing…?”

“You trust me, don’t you?”

He licked his lips. Keith was the one person on this ship that had the most of his trust. _“Yes.”_

With a grin, Keith pressed the handle of his blade into Shiro’s slick hole. The curve of it had Shiro gasping, his hips bucking to take more of it in. He wondered how long Keith had thought about doing this to him. Had he been waiting for Shiro to be so riled up that he would take just anything inside his holes?

Keith stared down at where Shiro's body swallowed his blades handle, his bottom lip between his teeth. He was turned on by this as much as Shiro was. He carefully thrust it into him, twisting it around to a more comfortable position. The curved part of the pommel brushed over the spot that had Shiro bucking his hips harder, pulling a hiss out of Keith.

“Careful now,” he warned. “If you keep moving like that, you might cut my hand. I won’t be able to fuck you properly with this if you do.”

Shiro whimpered. “You should have worn your gloves, then…”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Where’s the danger in that?”

He had him on that one.

Shiro willed himself to remain still as Keith returned to thrusting the handle of his blade into him. Slowly in and then roughly out. Every pull had the curved pommel pressing into the same spot and Shiro split open his lip from biting it. It was hard to keep himself from moving when all he wanted to do was chase after the pleasure. His dick was rock hard and aching for the slightest bit of touch.

He reached out and gripped his own knee, keeping it to his chest to give Keith more room to work. With his free hand, Shiro directed Keith’s other hand to his dick. It was a silent plea, one that he hoped that his boyfriend would listen to instead of teasing him.

For the first time since they started, Keith obeyed. He rolled Shiro’s dick between his fingers, tweaking it and giving it hard pulls, contrasting how gentle he was with his blades handle in Shiro’s hole.

Shiro sighed and tossed his head back. He wanted to roll his hips and buck onto Keith’s fingers and blade. He wanted to be speared open by the blades handle, opening him wide for Keith’s cock. _Fuck,_ Shiro _badly_ wanted Keith to fuck him harder and faster. With his blade, with his cock, with his fingers, it didn’t matter! He needed it as much as he needed to breathe.

“Keith,” Shiro pleaded, arching his back. “Keith, _Keith.”_

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Keith replied. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Shiro whined. He licked his lips and moved to rest on his elbow. _“Fuck me faster.”_

Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to center himself. With the blades handle still in Shiro, he moved off the bed. Shiro whined and gripped the blade himself, carefully pushing it deep in him until he reached the crossguard of the handle. He felt so full and his walls clenched around it. But he wanted _more_.

His desperate and short thrusts were cut short when Keith returned to the bed. He dropped a roll of bandages on the bed and smacked Shiro’s hand away. Gripping the blade himself, he looked into Shiro’s eyes one last time. Once he started, he wouldn’t stop. It wouldn’t matter how bloody his hand would get from it.

If Shiro wanted to get fucked hard, then he was going to do it.

Shiro didn’t hesitate to nod his head. He knew what he was getting into.

Keith groaned once and gripped the blade tighter. He moved it faster into Shiro’s quivering body, making sure to tilt the handle up against his walls so that he could feel every stroke. Shiro whimpered and tossed his head back. He dropped his leg and his thighs quivered around Keith’s shoulders. There was the tiniest hint of blood in the air, but it didn’t defer them.

Actually, it drove them wild like sharks in water, smelling blood from miles away.

Pleas dropped from Shiro’s lips as he bucked his hips against Keith’s movements, pulling the handle deep into him. Keith whispered to him, telling him how well he was taking his knife and how filthy he was for getting off on it. His entire body shuddering when a harsh bite was delivered to the inside of his thigh. Shiro wanted his thighs to be decorated with bruises.

“I’m never going to clean this now,” Keith muttered against his skin. He bit Shiro’s thigh again, his body shuddering when Shiro cried out. “Every time I fight with it, I’ll smell you and how _needy_ you are for me.” Keith licked a long stripe up his thigh, biting him one final time when he was done. “Would you like that, Shiro?”

He gasped and fell onto his back. Keith always knew what to say to drive him wild. _“Yes.”_

“Kolivan and the others might smell you, too.  They’ll be all over this knife, wondering what smells so good and if they could have a taste.” Keith moved his hand back to Shiro’s dick and toyed with it gently, a stark comparison compared to how he was fucking him. “But they won’t be able to. You’re _mine.”_

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Keith pushed the handle harder into him. The knot in his stomach tightened quicker than any quickie at the Garrison. He struggled to move to his elbows and watch Keith’s bloodied hand. “Yours…”

“Say it again. _Louder.”_

“Ah! Yours! Keith, I’m— _ah_ —I’m always yours…!” Shiro tossed his head back as the knot released, surging pleasure throughout his body until his toes curled. His hips shook as he pushed them against Keith’s hand, drawing out his state of bliss.

Some time passed before Shiro finally came down. He was on his back now, his legs closed together. He could still feel his thighs slick with his own mess and Keith’s cum. Slowly, he sat up. Keith was on the bed beside him, cleaning up the mess they had made of his hand. The cuts didn’t look to be _too_ deep, but it could have been worse if they were more reckless.

Shiro scooted closer to him and pulled Keith’s hand in close. Most of the blood was already cleaned away. He placed gentle kisses along the cuts, pressing his lips harder against Keith’s palm when he gasped.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked quietly.

“I’m fine,” Keith answered. His voice was as soft as Shiro’s. “Nothing a little TLC won’t take care of.”

Shiro let out a soft laugh. Grabbing the bandages, he worked them around Keith’s hand, making sure they were firmly in place. He placed more kisses on it and squeezed at Keith’s wrists. “Thank you for indulging me like that.”

“Indulging _you?_ Shiro, we’re going to be doing that again.”

He gave Keith a wary look, his face partially buried in his hand. “Keith-”

“When I heal up. I know better than that.” Keith shifted closer until he was nearly in Shiro’s lap. _“Would_ you do that again with me?”

Shiro stared at him with all the adoration in the world. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> there should be more knifeplay for these two. i mean, come on, guys. keith is an expert with a knife. LET KEITH CUT SHIRO UP AND FUCK HIM.
> 
> you know what you can do? check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) or talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


End file.
